Avionics bay doors, or hinged access panels, of aircraft are secured so that they do not open during flight.
Conventionally, the securing of a hinged access panel on an aircraft is performed using a plurality of panel fasteners to attach the panel to the aircraft fuselage such that it does not move relative to the fuselage. Typically, depending on the size of the aircraft door or panel, twenty to thirty such fasteners may be used.
The fastener threads of the panel fasteners may be visible to radar systems. Also, fastener heads tends to have a limited life.
The securing of a hinged access panel on an aircraft using a plurality of panel fasteners tends to be a time consuming and costly process.